Late Night
by Josie.k
Summary: The turtles haven't seen April in awhile and are starting to worry...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TMNT


I do not own anything from TMNT  
This takes place after the 2014 movie

After Shredder was defeated the Karai has been out for April. She figured that since the turtles took away someone she cared about she would take away someone they cared about. And onone normal day Karai kidnapped April. April had no connections  
to the turtles. But luckily she escaped. But she's been keeping her distance. She went in hiding. She didn't want the turtles asking what was wrong. It had been a year since she has seen the turtles. Sometimes they call or text. But she can tell that  
they didn't expect an answer. She always saw raph on the opposite buildings roof. So she hid in case he were to peer in. She did this so they everybody would think she was gone. So they wouldn't have to worry about her. But she missed them. The turtles  
didn't exactly take it easy, raph especially. He was much more violent. He always went around to Aprils just to check to see if she had come back. But little did he know she never left. He always had feelings for her. She could always make him smile.  
She always brightened up his day. She also had feelings for him too.  
Raph's POV-  
"I'm going on patrol tonight"

"Okay Raph" Donnie responded.

As I left I knew exactly where I wasgoing...to Aprils house. Iknew that she wouldn't be home. But Iliked to imagine that she was and that she never left. Imissed her so much.

3  
weeks later

Aprils POV-  
Raph had been coming around a lot cameon Mondays and Saturdays now. He must have had training or something going on every other day of the week. It was fine though it gave me a lot more time to sneak out of the house. But  
today was Wednesday and Raph didn't usually come those days so I decided that at night I would go up to the roof. I needed to get up there...to get some real fresh air. I sat right on the ledge turned to the side. With my knees up and my feet placed  
one in front of the other. I wrapped my arms around the knee closest to me and put my cheek on it. I just sat there looking around enjoying the breeze.

Raph's POV-  
"Hey Raph you want to patrol with all of us tonight" Leo asked.

"I guess..ill take my general area" I was referring to Aprils building.

"Fine by us...lets go!"

I was coming up to Aprils building when I saw someone. I stopped and took a closer look. It was a girl with long auburn hair. I felt my heart skip up to my throat. Could it be her? I went up to the girl. In a small but gruff voice I spoke..."April?" The  
girl jumped but didn't turn around. She was sitting in such a position that it made my heart throb. It was the way April used to sit all the time. As far as I knew April didn't know I had feelings for her.

April's POV-  
I heard a corse voice behind me say my name. I was sure I knew who it was but that's what scared me. I took a deep breath and turned my head. "Raph?"

Raph's POV-  
The girl turned her head. "Raph?" She said it in such a small scared voice. My heart jumped out of my chest. I couldn't exactly see the features of her face but I was sure it was April. She stood up and walked ominously towardsme. I could see her  
clearly now. It was April. I took in a deep breath. She was so gorgeous and not seeing her in a year made her even more beautiful . I couldn't take it anymore. I ran up to her and scooped her up in my arms. She hugged back. It felt so good to have  
her back in my arms again. "April where have you been?"

"I had to protect you" she stammered

"what do you mean?"

"Karai kidnapped me,I escaped but it had already been a lot of time. I couldn't go back to lair,you guys already hover over me and I could seethat it distracted you guys. If I came back you would ask what happened to me and then worry  
more. You guys needed to focus on protecting the city not me..I'm not that important. So I left thinking you guys would assume I was gone and stop worrying."

I was upset that Karai kidnapped her from us, but Ibrushed it off for the time being.

"April your safety is so crazy important to me you have no idea, and I would never have stopped worrying." She smiled thatperfect smile and hugged me. "I feel safe again" she whispered to herself.

"Raph?" One of the guys said from the back. I turned around to see my brothers standing there.

"What are you doin?" Donnie asked.

I let go of April who smiled and held her arms open to them ready for a hug.

"April!" They all screamed at once. Mikey ran straight for her and hugged her...the other two close behind. We all surrounded her in a hug. 


End file.
